riftsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rifts and the Megaverse
The Art of John Zeleznik __TOC__ Rifts® and the Megaverse®, the Art of John Zeleznik Hundreds of pencil sketches and preliminary drawings, alternate color sketches, and beautiful full color reproductions of the final works. Rifts® and the Megaverse® is the most expansive and beautiful collection of John Zeleznik’s masterful paintings and drawings ever collected. A must for fans of Palladium Books or John Zeleznik, budding artists and anyone who enjoys science fiction and fantasy art. A great X-Mas gift. Gorgeous. (Also check out the Collector's Masterwork Limited Edition.) * The finished color paintings without logos and print. * Color concept paintings, sketches, and more. * Full color throughout. * Compiled and designed by John Zeleznik. * 128 pages – color – softcover – Cat. No. 2510. Description and cover art from Palladium Books Web site, copyright 2009 Palladium Books Inc. All rights reserved. Rifts®, Megaverse® and Palladium Books® are registered trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. All other titles and names are trademarks of Palladium Books. Rifts® and the Megaverse®, the Art of John Zeleznik Hardcover Want a hardcover, coffee table quality collectible, but the amazing Masterwork edition is a bit too steep for your tastes? Now you can get the same, high quality, hardcover book WITHOUT the original art for only $50. The reproduction quality is impeccable, the color beautiful, the layout breathtaking. Perfect for Christmas and collectors. * Only 300 copies printed. Available while supplies last. * Each comes with a "printed" signature card "signed" by John Zeleznik and Kevin Siembieda. * Paintings, artwork, design and layout, all by John Zeleznik. * Foreword by Kevin Siembieda. Introduction by Zeleznik. * Hardcover, 8 ½ x 11 inches. Color cover, glossy paper stock. * 128 pages of full color – Cat. No. 2510-HC – $50.00 only from Palladium Books. * Available now, for the first time. Description and cover art from Palladium Books Web site, copyright 2009 Palladium Books Inc. All rights reserved. Rifts®, Megaverse® and Palladium Books® are registered trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. All other titles and names are trademarks of Palladium Books. Rifts® and the Megaverse®, the Art of John Zeleznik Collector’s Masterwork Limited Edition This is the most unbelievable deal we have ever heard. In fact, we don’t think anybody has EVER done anything like this before, and it’s all John Zeleznik’s idea. Each copy of the Collector’s Masterwork Limited Edition includes an original piece of artwork by John Zeleznik! Most are concept sketches tipped (glued) into the book itself, by hand, done personally by Kevin Siembieda. That’s right, YOU will have an original sketch/drawing/concept artwork from one of John Zeleznik’s paintings or illustrations that appears in this very book! “I’ve never heard of anything like this,” said Publisher, Kevin Siembieda. “It’s remarkable. A true collectible and piece of art and Palladium history all rolled into one. This is a deal of a lifetime. And because John is such a great guy, he wants us to keep the price low so Palladium fans can afford one. I was dumbstruck when he made the offer. I still am.” * Limited to approximately 100-180 copies (the total number is yet to be determined based on the availability of original art). * Signed by John Zeleznik and Kevin Siembieda. * All the same color art as the regular edition. * An original pencil drawing/sketch from John Zeleznik’s private archives. * $125.00 each plus $15 in the USA, $20 in Canada, or $35 overseas for shipping and handling so it can be shipped quickly and via a method that is safe and traceable. * 128 pages – color – hardcover – Cat. No. 2510-CML. * The ultimate collectible! Description and cover art from Palladium Books Web site, copyright 2009 Palladium Books Inc. All rights reserved. Rifts®, Megaverse® and Palladium Books® are registered trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. All other titles and names are trademarks of Palladium Books. A collection of artwork by John Zeleznik, showing work in progress pieces along with the final artwork. Artwork Cover Painting: A stylized Rifts logo, originally used for the Rifts Collectible Card Game. The large letter in the title also show slightly faded versions of covers done by Zekeznik: Rifts® World Book 8: Japan™ in the "R", Rifts®: Sonic Boom™ in the "I", Rifts® Conversion Book 2: Pantheons of the Megaverse® in the "F", Rifts® World Book 20: Canada™ in the "T", Rifts® Dimension Book™ 4: Skraypers™ in the "S", ? in the "Z", ? in the "E", ? in the "L", ? in the "E", ? in the "Z", ? in the "N", ? in the "I", and ? in the "K". Hardcover Painting: A dead boy with two rifles, originally used for the novel Rifts®: Sonic Boom™. The large lettering in the title has the same art as above. Interior Art: Throughout the book are pieces from throughout Zeleznik's career to date with Palladium Books. Here is a list of all of the pieces included in the book, by page. The thumbnails on this page also show some of these pages, courtesty of the preview artwork provided on Palladium Books Web site. 'Artwork Title' on page X. 'Artwork Title' on page X. 'Artwork Title' on page X. Masterwork Sketches: The Collector’s Masterwork Limited Edition books each contain a unique sketch by the artist. Some of the samples from the Palladium Books Web site are shown here. * Coming Soon Awards * 2008 ENnie Award Nominee Honorable Mention for Best Regalia Category:Art